spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Seduction
__NOEDITSECTION__ The act of seduction is not merely restricted to sexual and emotional manipulation. It can also appeal to greed, patriotism, or any other powerful force in the target’s life. This type of Dramatic Conflict begins when one character (the Predator) sets out to subvert the loyalties of another character (the Prey). Predator Skill: Impress (Cha). This check possesses the Bribe, Disposition, Hearing, and Language tags. Prey Skill: Sense Motive (Wis). This check possesses the Disposition, Hearing, and Language tags. Basics Seduction Lead During a seduction, Lead represents the Prey’s resistance to the Predator’s advances. Each point of Lead gained is a seed of doubt within the Prey’s mind, while each point lost is proof of the Predator’s convictions. Starting Lead Experience is the most powerful motivator during the early stages of any seduction. The starting Lead is 4 (if the Predator’s career level is 2 or more higher than that the Prey), 6 (if the Prey’s career level is 2 or more higher than that the Predator), or 5 (otherwise). Seduction Timing During a seduction, each Conflict round takes an amount of time determined by the Predator’s Strategy, as shown on Table 6.17: Seduction Strategies. The Predator and Prey must both be present and involved for a minimum of 1/2 this time (rounded up). Seduction Strategies Available Strategies are determined by the current Lead, the participant’s Lifestyle or Spending Cash, and his organization’s Image or History Ratings, as shown on Table 6.17: Seduction Strategies. ''“Call Me”'' The participant tries to keep the upper hand — by keeping the object of his desire at arm’s length. ''Compromising Position'' The Predator advances on the target with thinly veiled threats of embarrassment or loss. ''Extra Incentive'' The Predator sweetens his offering with acts of kindness and other displays designed to win over the target. ''Hard Sell'' In a romantic panic or as a calculated ploy, the Predator makes a bold play for the Prey’s heart. ''“I Just Can’t”'' The Prey digs in, resisting the Predator’s intentions at all cost. ''In Too Deep'' As the Prey’s finds the bond between them growing stronger, a way to turn the tables comes to light. Perhaps the Prey doesn’t need to be the only emotional victim in this power play… ''“It’s Not Right!”'' The Prey’s moral objections to the Predator’s actions leads to arguments and hurt feelings. ''“It’s Not You, It’s Me”'' The Predator finds himself dragged into the Prey’s complicated life, and doing things for love he never thought he’d consider. ''Love is Blind'' The participant brings new strengths to the table… or the bed. ''“People Will Talk”'' Concerned about appearances, the Prey tries to back out of the affair. ''Show of Good Faith'' The participant demands a demonstration of the target’s commitment. ''“Tell Me More”'' The Prey acts interested, testing the Predator’s intentions. ''“We Had Some Good Times”'' Satisfied with his influence over the Prey, the Predator tries to break off the relationship without losing any emotional ground. ''Wine and Dine'' The Predator pours on the charm, secretly manipulating the Prey’s emotions. Seduction Advantages ''Charm'' The Prey’s disposition toward the Predator improves by 1 grade until the end of the current mission (maximum Supportive). Every 3 times this Advantage is chosen beyond the first during the same round, the Prey’s disposition improves by 1 additional grade. ''Crisis'' The Conflict reaches a crucial impasse, with both parties’ unshielded feelings out in the open. Each participant must make a Cultures (Cha) check (DC 25 + the opponent’s career level). Each time this Advantage is chosen beyond the first during the same round, the opposed check winner’s Crisis DC decreases by 4, minimum 20 (his opponent’s Crisis DC remains unchanged). If either participant fails this check, he makes a gross faux pas, ending the seduction in his opponent’s favor; otherwise, the Conflict continues as standard (this is the case even if both participants slip, though such an outcome likely produces strange results as the participants learn uncomfortable things about each other). Each participant may skip this skill check, but the Lead shifts by 2 in his opponent’s favor as he blunders through the situation. ''Disappoint'' The Prey’s disposition toward the Predator worsens by 1 grade until the end of the current mission (minimum Hostile). Every 3 times this Advantage is chosen beyond the first during the same round, the Prey’s disposition worsens by 1 additional grade. ''Favor'' The opposed check winner may require the loser to perform 1 action for him as if he had made a successful Impress/Persuasion check with a penalty of up to –6 (see Table 2.31: Requesting Assistance). Each time this Advantage is chosen beyond the first during the same round, the penalty limit of this requested action increases by 2 (i.e. to –8 if the Advantage is chosen twice, –10 if it’s chosen three times, etc.). If the opposed check winner demands this action, the Lead is adjusted by 1 in his opponent’s favor. ''Halt'' The seduction ends and neither the Predator nor the Prey wins the Conflict. Both parties retain their current dispositions toward one another. ''Lead'' The Lead is adjusted by 1 in the opposed check winner’s favor. Every 2 times this Advantage is chosen beyond the first during the same round, the Lead is adjusted by an additional 1 in the opposed check winner’s favor. ''Pause'' The seduction is “put on hold.” The Lead remains the same and no steps are resolved during the following Conflict round. Each time this Advantage is chosen beyond the first during the same round, the seduction is paused for 1 additional round. The action continues during this time (i.e. the participants continue to court each other and take other actions during Step 4 of each Conflict round), but no one — including the opposed check winner — makes any progress. ''Stress'' Each participant except the opposed check winner suffers 1d4 stress damage. Each time this Advantage is chosen beyond the first during the same round, this damage increases by +1d4. No character may recover from this damage until the seduction ends. ''Swap'' The Predator becomes the Prey, or vice versa, and the Lead is increased by 1. ''Twist'' The opposed check winner may use any of the following skills when making the next opposed check during the same chase: Bluff (Cha), Cultures (Int), Drive (Dex), Manipulate (Cha), Networking (Cha), Profession (Cha), or Resolve (Wis). None of these checks possess tags. ''Victory'' The interrogation ends in the opposed check winner’s favor. Ending a Seduction If the Predator wins (i.e. the Lead decreases to 0 or less, the Prey fails a Crisis-prompted check and gives in to the Predator, or the Conflict otherwise ends in the Predator’s favor), the Prey’s disposition toward the Predator shifts to Helpful, where it remains until and unless other factors change it. If the Prey wins (i.e. the Lead increases to 10 or more, the Predator fails a Crisis-prompted check and reveals his true intentions, or the Conflict otherwise ends in the Prey’s favor), the Prey’s disposition toward the Predator shifts to Adversarial, where it remains until and unless other factors change it. The Prey’s disposition toward the Predator may not increase in any way, nor may the Prey be targeted by another seduction Conflict initiated by the Predator, for the duration of the current mission. Category: Dramatic Conflict Rules